The present invention is generally directed to vises for holding work pieces. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a quick release mechanism for a vise which allows fast and easy movement of a vise clamping jaw.
Vises have been known in the art as a common mechanism for holding a work piece in a stationary position while the work piece is being worked on, treated or repaired. Typically, a work piece to be held in the vise is placed between a pair of jaws, wherein one of the jaws is stationary and the other jaw is movable relative to the stationary jaw so as to tighten the jaws around the work piece.
An operator controls movement of the jaws by rotating a handle that is attached to a threaded shaft mechanically coupling the two jaws. Rotation of the handle results in incremental, linear movement of one of the jaws toward or away from the other jaw. It can be time consuming and tedious to achieve a great amount of movement of the jaws relative to one another. This is especially so, considering how many times a day a vise may be used to hold differently sized work pieces.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quick release vise that permits quick and easy movement of one of the jaws relative to the other jaw while still permitting controlled, incremental movement, such as via a threaded shaft. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.